In order to realize automation and intelligentization of acquisition of road traffic information, a video vehicle detection method based on image processing technology is adopted at present to identify traffic streams from a traffic monitoring video.
At present, many established video traffic information acquisition products (including video information acquisition systems installed on road surfaces in cities of Beijing and the like) have come out, but the detection precision of these products in all-weather complex environments fluctuates largely, and especially when car lights are projected on the road surfaces or halation occurs at night, and in severe weather conditions of rain, dust, haze and the like, the detection results thereof cannot meet the stability requirement of detection.